


An Icy Beginning

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Healing, Hoth (Star Wars), Huddling For Warmth, Survival, Tauntauns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Out of the frying pan and into the fire usually describes going from a bad situation to a worse one. A stray spell sends Hermione to a whole other kind of fire.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, May the Fourth be With You 2020





	An Icy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven May the Fourth be With You Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover event.
> 
> The prompt I chose was "A stray curse has landed Hermione in the middle of an icy battle. Can she escape with her wand, her life and her heart?"
> 
> I cannot thank Meiri and xxDustNight88 enough for their help with this. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the SW universe. I am not making any money off of this.

The battle raged around Hermione as she tried to make her way to where she last saw Harry. Her heart had stopped when she saw her best friend being carried by Hagrid as Voldemort gloated. She felt her heart stutter back to life after Neville's speech when Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms, and the battle began anew.

Harry disappeared into the fray along with Voldemort and Hermione tore after them.

"Shit! Hermione, duck!"

Not taking the time to look, Hermione dodged and weaved hoping to miss whatever the voice was talking about.

A force hit her from behind, stopping Hermione in her tracks as the spell lifted her off the ground. She hovered over the battlefield for what felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds before she felt the surrounding spell cave in on her and Hogwarts disappeared before her eyes.

A bright whiteness replaced her beloved school, nearly blinding her. She felt the spell finally release her, and like in those cartoons her American cousin told her about, Hermione continued to hover in the air until she looked down.

Hermione was expecting a hard crash but found herself being cushioned by soft white. It only took her seconds to realise that this fluffy landing wasn't as nice as she initially believed.

It was wet and so very cold, which was saying something for the witch who attended school in the Scottish Highlands and went skiing with her parents in the Alps on a regular basis.

Struggling out of the snow, Hermione flicked her wand to dry her clothes. Looking around, she tried to find someplace she could go to get out of the elements. Not seeing anything through the thick white flying through the air, Hermione cast an impervious charm to surround herself as she searched through her beaded bag for her heavy winter coat. Locating it, she pressed her wand against the inside fabric to cast a warming charm before she slipped into the heated article of clothing.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, that's so much better." Opening her bag again, she started digging around once more. "Now, let's see what I can use for some warmer trousers. Thicker socks and boots wouldn't go amiss either."

Finding what she was looking for, Hermione made quick work of finishing suiting up so she wouldn't freeze to death as she figured out where in the world she ended up.

" _Homenum Revelio,_ " she said as she pointed her wand. There was no reaction to her spell, so Hermione turned to her right and cast again. She was almost all the way back at her starting point when her wand finally flared to life. It was faint, but there was a sign.

Making sure her bag was securely by her side, Hermione set off into the cold, desolate whiteness. Every once in a while, she would recast the spell to make sure she was still on course. Hermione wasn't sure how long she trudged through the snowy and icy landscape, but she was really looking forward to finding another human soon.

Sliding down a small hill, Hermione could just make out a shape huddled on the ground. She hurried towards the figure as quickly as her winter gear would allow. Reaching them, Hermione dropped to her knees and rolled what turned out to be a man onto his back. She had no idea who he was, and she didn't recognise the clothing he was wearing, but that was something she could worry about later.

Pulling out her wand, she whispered a drying spell and warming charm. She didn't know all of what was wrong with him yet, but Hermione knew that the two spells would bring his body temperature up enough so she could get him out of the elements and then she could treat him. As she was digging through her bag for a blanket to wrap him up in so she could transport him, she heard the sound of an animal behind her.

A voice cut through the sound of the animal and the wind whipping around her. "Get away from him!"

"I'm trying to warm him up!" Hermione yelled back.

"I said, get away from him," the man repeated.

Hermione felt something press into her shoulder.

Relenting, Hermione scooted away from the prone man. She looked up to find a second man standing over her, wearing equally strange clothing as the first. Her eyes widened, and her hands shot into the air. "Whoa!"

He was holding some kind of gun and had it pointed between her eyes. "Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here?"

"I'll answer your questions, but can we please get out of the elements, so your friend doesn't die?"

She waited as he seemed to think over what she said.

Looking at him beseechingly, she implored, "I promise that I'm just trying to help him."

"If you try anything funny, you're dead, sweetheart," he told her.

"No funny business," she assured him.

While his gun was still pointed at her, he turned to look over his shoulder. "Dammit."

Looking around him, she asked, "What?"

"It's too cold for the tauntaun, and he's not going to make it to the cave I saw a while back," the man told her.

"I might have a solution," Hermione said as she stood up.

He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to warm it up," she explained as she walked towards the creature, she raised her wand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're going to do what?"

Glaring at him over her shoulder, she asked, "Do you want our only mode of transportation to die or not?"

"Of course not," he replied.

"Then let me warm him up!" Ignoring the man, Hermione turned back to the creature he called a tauntaun. She'd never seen such a being before, but it wasn't until she started attending Hogwarts that she learned about centaurs being real, so anything was possible. The smell of it nearly stopped her in her tracks, but she pushed forward. Raising her wand, she whispered a more sturdy warming charm than she used on the man, Hermione watched as the beast visibly relaxed.

The man came to stand next to her. "How'd you do that?"

"Shelter and heat first, and then questions," Hermione said.

"Good idea," the man agreed as a shiver wracked his body.

Sending a warming charm his way, Hermione turned back to the man's friend still lying in the snow and ice. Directing her spell towards his heavy gear, she said, " _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

The other man watched in shock as his friend rose about a foot and a half off the ground and slowly started floating toward them. Once he was right in front of them, she lowered him back to the ground.

"Can you help me lift him up?" Hermione asked after casting a feather-light charm. "He should be pretty easy to lift right now."

"I'll help you up first, and then help you put Luke in front of you," the man agreed.

He gave Hermione a leg up so she could comfortably straddle the animal before picking up Luke and helping her to settle him in front of her. He then climbed up behind her and grabbed the reins.

Seconds later, they were setting off across the barren landscape. Hermione had no idea how he could differentiate between anything as they continued to move over the terrain, it was all so white. She was unsure of how much time had passed since they set off on the tauntaun, but she couldn't wait to get back on firm ground. The ride was rough and made Hermione's teeth clack together, and she was struggling to keep a firm grip on Luke so he wouldn't fall.

"The cave is not far away," the man said, breaking the silence that had descended upon them.

"Thank, Merlin," Hermione muttered.

Sure enough, a spot of darkness started appearing in the distance. Once they were close enough, he pulled their tauntaun to a stop and dismounted.

"Stay here while I check and make sure the cave is empty!" he yelled.

Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the cave. Her spell came back, revealing that there was only one living being inside. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for the man to return.

"It looks like it's empty," he said as he returned to them.

"If you had stayed around long enough, I could have told you that without you going in there blind," Hermione told him. "Now, help me down, so we can get your friend inside."

* * *

"How is he doing?" Han asked after Hermione finished running her diagnostic spells.

Sitting back down, Hermione looked at the older man. "He should be waking up soon. The spells and potions I had have stabilised him enough that in the next couple of days we can finally get out of this cave."

"You mean, you're already ready to get rid of me?" Han teased.

"It's not that," Hermione replied. A blush tinted her cheeks as she remembered waking up within Han's warm embrace on more than one occasion since they entered the cave.

"I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight," Han cut in as he relaxed back onto his elbows.

"Even with the fire and my warming charms, it's cold here." Hermione rolled her eyes as he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain."

"Oh, I like her," another voice said, causing Hermione to jump.

"Luke! Buddy!" Han exclaimed as he scrambled across the cave to where Luke was awake.

Hermione watched as the two friends embraced. It had been touch and go for the first few hours after Hermione and who she later learned was Han Solo found the cave, but she had been able to stop the bleeding. After that, it was a matter of waiting for Luke to finish healing and wake up. Once she was done working on Luke, she had created a little area for their tauntaun to stay inside the cave and had made sure to cast the most durable air freshening charm she knew. The creature was beneficial and pleasant, but the smell left much to be desired.

In the meantime, Hermione and Han had gotten to know each other and Hermione learned about the planet and galaxy she now found herself a part of. Hermione had also taken some time to try and figure out how she ended up here in the first place. Based on what she could remember from the battle, she thought it might be a combination of Wingardium Leviosa and the spell used for Apparition that forced her to this icy planet.

She knew her friends would miss her and she would definitely miss them, but after a few runic calculations, Hermione knew that she'd never see her friends or family again. It was a hard thing to process, but after learning about the political climate she found herself in, she realised she had been sent here for a reason. What it was exactly, she wasn't sure yet, but it seemed that Hermione Granger was destined to be where the battles were.

"Hermione," Han said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I want you to meet my friend Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is our newest recruit, Hermione Granger."

She smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You too," Luke replied. He slowly sat up and stared at her. "How did you get here? You're not from Hoth are you?"

Hermione chuckled. "Funny you should ask that." She looked at Han, and at his wink, she added, "I come from a galaxy far, far away…"


End file.
